


Drive Me Wild

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Jensen should’ve known better when he told Jared they could do anything he wanted for his birthday. His words are now coming back to haunt him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Drive Me Wild

Author: agt_spooky

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 5, 495

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: It’s RPS, people. It never happened, but I wish it would. :-)

Summary: Jensen should’ve known better when he told Jared they could do anything he wanted for his birthday. His words are now coming back to haunt him.

 

Author's Note: This is a companion piece to my Jensen birthday fic, Turn the Key, Open the Door to my Heart. It’s not completely necessary you read it, but it gives some background and it’s short, so go ahead. :-) 

 

And thanks to alli_everyday for her invaluable assistance with a certain…plot point. ;-)

 

 

Drive Me Wild

By AgtSpooky

 

July 19, 2008

 

 

Thursday, July 17

 

 

“You want to do what? In where?” Jensen shook his head. “No. No way. You’re totally and completely insane.”

 

Jared laughed as he hooked an arm around Jensen’s waist and hauled his very naked lover back against him in their bed, the morning sun filtering in through the blinds, painting their bodies with warm, golden light.

 

“But it’s for my birthday, Jen!” Jared practically whined as Jensen rolled his eyes. “You said we could do anything I wanted.”

 

Jensen sighed, his words coming back to haunt him. “If we get caught we’re dead men.”

 

Jared put his mouth against Jensen’s ear, his voice low. “We won’t. And it’d be hot and you know it,” he said, his long fingers ghosting across Jensen’s bare shoulder, skimming down his arm, and Jensen sighed at the touch, pressing back against the warm, strong body behind him.

 

He felt Jared smile against his skin, kissing now behind his ear and Jensen shivered, as Jared knew he would. Jensen relaxed further into him as the younger man’s hand slid slowly across his chest, still barely brushing the skin, raising gooseflesh in it’s wake.

 

“Think about it,” Jared murmured, as he continued his slow exploration of Jensen’s naked body with his hands and mouth, arousal spreading through Jensen second by second. “Every time we’re in there it’ll turn us both on, remembering what we did…how good it was…how many times I made you come…”

 

All thoughts of what would happen to them if they got caught abruptly fled from Jensen’s mind as Jared’s fingers found one of his nipples, rubbing and teasing the small nub into a hard peak. Jensen moaned softly and arched into the touch, feeling his cock start to fill at the stimulation.

 

Jared chuckled, voice rumbling in Jensen’s ear. “I see you’re thinking about it already.”

 

Jared’s hand drifted downward then, across Jensen’s abs, then lower still. Jensen’s breath caught in anticipation of the feel of his hard cock wrapped in Jared’s large palm, but instead Jared merely brushed his fingers against Jensen’s heavy balls before withdrawing.

 

Jensen couldn’t help the soft sound of protest he made and Jared’s lips were against his ear, whispering, “Shhh…easy, baby…” before turning Jensen more on his stomach.

 

Jensen let his eyes drift closed, humming contentedly as Jared kissed his way across his shoulders, enjoying this different, slower side to their lovemaking. It was always energetic with them - clothes flying across the room, hot and hard kisses, hips moving together in a fast rhythm – as evidenced by just a few hours ago when Jensen had woken up hard and aching from a vivid dream, needing Jared now. Minutes later he was riding the younger man, panting harshly, taking Jared deep and fast until his release painted both of their bodies, Jared spilling wet heat inside him at the same time, collapsing against one another, sated and smiling.

 

So this…Jared now kissing slowly down his back, fingers splayed against his skin, building Jensen’s arousal bit by bit…was a nice change of pace and Jensen just let himself give in to the sensations Jared was creating inside him.

 

The further Jared moved down his body the quicker Jensen’s heart beat, shifting his hips on the bed, dragging his cock against the sheets as he spread his legs. He heard Jared chuckle at his movement, nipping playfully at the swell of Jensen’s ass.

 

Then one of Jared’s fingers was against his mouth and Jensen parted his lips eagerly, sucking on the digit, swirling his tongue around it, wetting it thoroughly, knowing what was to come.

 

“Fuck,” he heard Jared breathe, sliding his finger out of Jensen’s mouth.

 

A moment later the pad of that same finger was rubbing against Jensen’s opening before slowly pushing inside.

 

Jensen groaned long and low as Jared’s finger slid all the way in with little resistance, his body still loose from their earlier lovemaking, still filled with Jared’s release.

 

“God, Jen, so wet…can feel myself inside you…” Jared’s voice was pitched deep, rough, sending a shiver once again through Jensen’s body as the younger man continued to finger him open with long, sure strokes.

 

“More,” Jensen panted, cock painfully hard, aching for release.

 

“Jesus, Jen, need to taste you,” Jared breathed, withdrawing his finger. Then his large hands were spreading Jensen apart, utterly exposing the most intimate part of him.

 

Before Jensen realized what was happening, Jared’s tongue was there, sweeping strong and slow against the small, puckered muscle and Jensen gasped, clutching at the sheets.

 

“Jared,” he ground out as the younger man licked across him again and again, maddeningly slow.

 

Jensen could feel his cock leaking where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed and he pushed his hips down, seeking friction, just as Jared’s tongue slipped inside him.

 

Jensen jerked, releasing a soft cry at the sensation, trying to push down against the bed and back onto Jared’s tongue at the same time. He felt Jared moan as he licked further inside, and Jensen knew he was tasting himself as well as Jensen.

 

Jared was slow, but relentless, alternating between long licks and short thrusts of his tongue, and Jensen felt himself start to break apart, breathing fast, shaking now from need and want, his orgasm coiling deep in his balls. He pushed his cock harder into the mattress, then his ass back onto Jared’s tongue, trying to get it deeper.

 

“Oh…oh god,” Jensen groaned sharply, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself about to climax.

 

Jared thrust his tongue deep inside him at his groan and that was all it took. Jensen’s orgasm surged through him and he came long and hard, his cock pulsing against the bed again and again, slicking the sheets with his release.

 

His orgasm had barely finished when Jared suddenly raised up and straddled his legs, the younger man’s hard cock pressing against his opening.

 

“Jensen, Jensen…” Jared’s voice was tight, strained and Jensen could feel Jared stroking himself hard and fast against him.

 

“God, yeah, Jare, do it…” Jensen encouraged, breathing hard. “Wanna feel you come on me…”

 

Jared made a strangled noise and pushed his cock harder against Jensen, the head barely breaching the muscle. Jensen sucked in a breath at the sensation, and as he instinctively pushed back, trying to draw Jared’s cock inside him, the younger man came with a sharp cry of Jensen’s name.

 

“God…” Jensen gasped as he felt the hot streams of Jared’s semen coat his ass and the inside of his thighs, a trickle making its way inside him as well.

 

For a long moment there was only the sound of their combined heavy breathing, before Jared slumped to the mattress beside Jensen.

 

“So…” Jared started, his smile smug. “Can I have my birthday present?”

 

That little bastard. He knew Jensen wasn’t capable of higher brain function after a mind blowing orgasm, only managing to grunt, “Nngh,” as a response.

 

Jared smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

~~~~~

 

Friday, July 18

 

Jensen sat in his chair on set, waiting for the last scene of the day to be set up, glancing furtively around, leg bouncing nervously. This was such a bad idea. They were so going to get caught. Jensen shook his head. What was it about Jared that made him give in to his every whim, no matter how crazy? Oh yeah, he was stupidly in love with him, that’s why.

 

A large hand settled heavily on Jensen’s shoulder and he jumped, nearly falling out of his chair, as he heard Jared laugh.

 

“Nervous much, Jen?” Jared teased, setting into his own chair next to Jensen’s, legs sprawled wide.

 

Jensen glared at him, fingers stroking the metal he had inside his pocket, a reminder of the part he had to play in all this.

 

“I seriously need to have my head examined, going along with this.”

 

Jared leered playfully at Jensen, leaning in. “Oh baby, I’ll play doctor with you anytime.”

 

“Hey, great idea,” Jensen quickly agreed. “What do you say we do that for your birthday instead of – “

 

Jared chuckled, sitting back in his chair. “Nope, but good try! So…did you get what we need?”

 

Jensen again touched the metal in his pocket. “Yeah, I’ve got it. You got yours?”

 

Jared shrugged, looking smug and utterly unconcerned about what they were doing. “Of course,” he replied, smirking at Jensen. “Get ready for a night we won’t forget.”

 

An image of flashing red and blue police lights popped into Jensen’s mind and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

~~~~~

 

12:01 am

Saturday, July 19

 

 

They couldn’t have asked for a better night for their clandestine operation. The moon was bright in the summer sky, not a cloud to be seen, the stars shining in all their glory, illuminating their way down the road from where they had parked Jared’s truck, on their way to a familiar destination.

 

Jensen had to admit that Jared’s excitement had finally rubbed off on him as well, the more the younger man whispered dirty things in his ear, images of police lights replaced in his mind by images of he and Jared doing, well…exactly those whispered things. It didn’t mean he still wasn’t nervous as hell, but this really could turn out to be a night they didn’t soon forget. 

 

They moved quietly up to the locked gate, Jared in the lead, and the taller man turned his head to flash Jensen a grin as he held up a key before inserting it into the padlock. That had been Jared’s part to play in this craziness – lifting the spare key to the lot from where their friendly guard, Roy, kept it in the security office.

 

Jared pumped a triumphant fist into the air as the lock sprang open, and Jensen just shook his head in amusement as Jared rolled the gate off to the left of the driveway.

 

“C’mon,” Jared whispered, taking off in a trot with Jensen following quickly behind, glancing left and right, but all was quiet.

 

They jogged over to the main building then slowed to a walk as they turned the corner, finally stopping as their destination came into view.

 

And there she was – Impala #2 – gleaming black and chrome in the moonlight. A thing of beauty – and an unknowing accomplice in Jared’s grand birthday scheme.

 

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, smiling and nodding at Jensen, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning, and Jensen suddenly wished he could’ve put a giant red bow on the car, because this was Jared’s gift – sex in the Impala.

 

Again those images that Jared had conjured up sprang front and center in his brain, and the lower parts of his anatomy were suddenly, completely on board with this plan.

 

“Let’s do this,” Jensen said with a grin of his own, producing a key from his pocket, his contribution in all this, conveniently forgotten to have been turned in after the last scene in the Impala yesterday evening.

 

Laughing, both men climbed inside the Chevy and Jensen fired up the engine, breaking the stillness of the night with a roar.

 

“I cannot believe we’re doing this,” Jensen muttered as he put the car into gear and drove to the front gate, with Jared sitting in the passenger seat, an enormous grin on his face.

 

Jared jumped out after Jensen drove past the gate, rolling it back into place and putting the padlock back on before sliding back inside the car.

 

Jensen knew their destination, a secluded spot just above the city with an amazing view, that they had filmed at a few days before, which is what had given Jared this idea in the first place.

 

Jensen had no more than started out and Jared was moving, sliding across the seat until he was pressed up against Jensen, one large hand on Jensen’s thigh, Jared’s mouth on his neck.

 

“God, Jen, the things I wanna do to you in this car,” Jared growled, kissing up Jensen’s neck, fingers flexing on his leg.

 

“It’s all I could think about the other day,” Jared continued, nipping now at Jensen’s skin, hand creeping closer and closer to Jensen’s groin. “Wanna see you naked, spread out against the leather as I slide inside you, feel you tight and hot around me…”

 

“Jesus…” Jensen’s breath caught in his throat at Jared’s words, his cock springing to life behind the denim of his jeans.

 

“Hmm…yeah…” Jared grinned, running a thumb along the rapidly hardening ridge of Jensen’s cock. “Then after that I wanna bend you over the hood and lick you back open, see if I can make you come harder than you did the other morning with just my tongue, watch you come all over the car…”

 

“Fuck, Jared…” Jensen gasped, feeling the first burst of precome leak from his cock, his head swimming with want and desire and the underlying thrill of what they were doing.

 

“Drive faster, Jen,” Jared commanded, voice rough. “Need to touch you so damn bad…” he trailed off, cupping his hand around Jensen’s cock, squeezing through the denim.

 

Jensen’s hips bucked up into the touch as he pressed down harder on the accelerator, the sleek car speeding down the deserted road, praying he didn’t come in his pants before they reached their destination.

 

Finally, finally, they were at the turn-off and Jensen guided the car to a quick stop in the grass, turning off the lights and the ignition, just as Jared’s questing fingers popped the button on his jeans.

 

Free from his driving obligations, Jensen went on the offensive, tackling Jared back against the passenger door, crashing their mouths together, desperate for the younger man’s taste.

 

But in his haste, Jensen overbalanced himself and started to tip off the seat. His hand reached toward the door to steady himself, but instead encountered the handle. The next thing Jensen knew, the door opened and Jared tumbled out, upper body hitting the grass, his long legs still inside the car.

 

There was a moment of stunned silence as the two men gaped at one another, until Jared started laughing like a lunatic, head thrown back, eyes closed as his body shook. Jensen couldn’t stop his own laughter, shoving Jared’s legs out of the car, then clambering out onto the grass.

 

He reached a hand down to the bigger man, who was getting his amusement under control, and hauled Jared to his feet.

 

“Well that didn’t go exactly as I’d planned,” Jared grinned, rubbing a hand over the back of his head where it had impacted the ground.

 

Jensen shrugged. “Well, you’re always telling me to be more spontaneous, so…”

 

Jared chuckled and started to shake his head, but stopped mid-motion, looking off to the right. “Wow…” he said softly, walking toward the front of the car, tugging at Jensen’s shirt.

 

“Wow is right,” Jensen agreed quietly as they both took in the view.

 

Vancouver was spread out below them, city lights twinkling in the darkness, bordered by mountains and ocean, everything peaceful and still in the warm summer night.

 

Jensen settled himself on the hood of the Impala, drawing Jared back against him, an arm around his waist. The taller man smiled softly, slouching into Jensen, tipping his head against him, letting the quiet envelop them.

 

Jensen absently stroked his fingers across Jared’s stomach and he felt Jared give a contented sigh at the touch.

 

“I love you,” Jared murmured, turning to place a soft kiss against Jensen’s temple.

 

And that right there, those three little words that never failed to send warmth spreading through Jensen’s body, that made his stomach flip each and every time he heard them…those three little words had made the struggle of the last four months worth it.

 

They’d been hiding their relationship for a year and a half, but back in March, on Jensen’s birthday, they made the decision to go public, tired of all the sneaking around, of second guessing themselves – were they standing too close, looking at one another a bit too long – just wanting to be with one another out in the open.

 

It had been a rough road since then. Being gay in Hollywood still carried a certain stigma, and when the press got wind of their relationship it turned into a mini media frenzy that lasted far too long. Dealing with that on top of meetings with Warner Brothers and the CW on how to handle this situation – as if one of them had been accused of murder instead of being in love with one another – put a strain on them both and drove them into more than one argument. Harsh words spoken in the heat of the moment that neither of them truly meant, soothed over the next morning with calmer heads and tender touches.

 

It hadn’t been easy, and Jensen wanted to let Jared know that no matter how difficult it got, he was in this for the long haul.

 

Jared had showed his commitment to their relationship with a piece of silver that never left Jensen’s pocket – a key to his Vancouver home that they now shared together.

 

And now it was Jensen’s turn to show his commitment with a piece of silver of his own.

 

“Hey,” Jensen said quietly, nudging Jared until he turned around, standing between Jensen’s legs, his large hands settling on Jensen’s hips.

 

“I, um…” Jensen cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. “I got you something,” he told Jared, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans, withdrawing a tiny box.

 

There was no mistaking the kind of box it was, and Jensen saw Jared’s eyes widen as he took the gift.

 

“You know I’m not one for mushy, girly declarations of love,” Jensen continued as Jared opened the lid. “But I just…I just want you to know…” Jensen’s throat tightened and he swallowed past the sudden emotion. “You mean everything to me. And I love you.”

 

“Jen…” Jared breathed, as he lifted the ring from the box, his eyes suspiciously bright. It was a duplicate of Jensen’s silver ring that he wore even when playing Dean. The inscription read Forever – J

 

Jared swallowed hard, slipping the ring on his finger. “I – “ he started, then bent forward, cupping Jensen face, and touched his lips to Jensen’s.

 

The kiss was soft and slow, and Jensen could easily read Jared’s unspoken I love you and thank you as their lips parted and came back together again and again.

 

Jensen let himself melt into Jared’s touch, his taste, never wanting the kiss to end, to just stay here, in this moment, in this perfect moment, out here in the night, under the stars with the man that meant more to him than anything.

 

“Forever, Jen…forever…” Jared breathed against Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen’s soft sound was captured by Jared’s mouth in another kiss, a bit harder now, desire creeping in around the edges.

 

Jensen let his hands sweep up under Jared’s thin t-shirt, fingers splayed against the soft skin and hard muscle of Jared’s back, warmth against his palms. Jared’s hands were moving now, too, one cupping the back of Jensen’s head, the other at the small of Jensen’s back, pushing him forward along the slick metal of the hood until their bodies were flush against one another. Jared groaned at the contact, pulling back from the kiss, pushing his hips forward against Jensen’s groin. 

 

“God…yeah…” Jensen panted, feeling the evidence of Jared’s arousal, one hand slipping down to cup the younger man’s ass and pull him closer still so he could feel how much Jensen wanted him, too.

 

The next kiss was deep, tongues sliding sensuously against one another and Jensen couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, just knew he wanted more, wanted Jared’s hands on him, his mouth, his body moving against him.

 

Decision made, he pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, leaning his body backwards until he was flat against the hood of the Chevy, the metal still warm from the engine. They’d already committed breaking and entering and grand theft auto. What was a little indecent exposure on top of that?

 

Jensen licked his lips, chasing Jared’s taste, looking up at the other man through half lidded eyes. “Are you gonna unwrap your other gift?” he asked, voice husky to his own ears. 

 

Jared’s eyes went wide with undisguised desire and surprise, and Jensen trailed a hand down his own chest, then lower still to cup himself through his jeans, spreading his legs in invitation.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jared cursed, then surged up Jensen’s body, his large hands dragging up Jensen’s t-shirt, bunching it up under Jensen’s armpits before his mouth was hot and wet against Jensen’s chest.

 

Jensen pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, pushing it under his head, then closed his eyes and arched his back as Jared’s questing tongue found one of his nipples and started sucking.

 

One of Jensen’s hands fell on the top of Jared’s head, fingers gripping long hair. “God, so good…” he panted, then gave a cry as Jared’s fingers found his other nipple and tugged, twisting, the small nub hardening instantly, the sensation shooting directly down to Jensen’s cock. 

 

He bucked his hips up, denim covered erection pushing against Jared’s stomach, then felt Jared’s other hand snake between their bodies, sliding Jensen’s zipper down. Jensen was helpless to stop the moan as Jared’s long fingers finally wrapped around his cock, just as Jared’s head lifted from his chest in surprise, as he had encountered no boxer briefs and nothing but smooth skin, Jensen having shaved himself earlier tonight, knowing how much it turned Jared on.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s expression. “Happy birthday.”

 

“You’re the gift that just keeps on giving, aren’t you?”

 

Jensen pushed his cock against Jared’s palm. “Why don’t you try me and find out?”

 

“Damn straight I will,” Jared growled, and in a matter of moments Jensen’s boots, socks and jeans were puddled on the grass in front of the Impala. 

 

Completely naked, spread out wantonly on the top of what was essentially a stolen car, right out here in the open in the moonlight, getting ready to have sex – a thrill like Jensen had never known shot through his body, to be doing something like this, to want it, to want Jared to take him hard and fast against the slick, black metal, to scream his release into the night sky…

 

Practically shaking with his need, his cock leaking steadily now onto his stomach, Jensen pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Jared slowly strip in front of him. 

 

Jared’s muscles rippled as he pulled off his shirt, running a hand down his well defined chest, abs and flat stomach, then lower still, popping the top button on his baggy jeans before sliding his hand inside, wrapping it around his cock, wrist moving. Jensen’s mouth went dry at the sight of Jared touching himself, the younger man’s head tipped back, eyes closed, lips parted on a quiet moan.

 

“Jesus Christ, Jare…don’t tease,” Jensen pleaded. 

 

Jared opened his eyes, stroked himself once more, then winked at Jensen before withdrawing his hand and pushing down his jeans and boxers. He stepped out of his clothes and flip-flops and walked back to the front of the car, his erection jutting out proudly in front of him.

 

As Jared approached, Jensen lifted his legs, spreading them wide, bent at the knee, feet braced on the edge of the hood. Jared reached out, running his hands up and down Jensen’s legs, nails lightly scratching the skin as he bent and kissed the side of Jensen’s upturned knee.

 

“Hmm…yeah…” Jensen encouraged. “C’mon…more…”

 

And Jared obliged, kissing his way down the inside of Jensen’s leg, his hands now settling on Jensen’s hips, large and strong, thumbs stroking. Then Jared was there, his warm breath ghosting over Jensen’s smooth balls, hanging heavy between his legs. 

 

“God, look at you,” he heard Jared whisper hoarsely, right before the younger man’s tongue flicked out and licked a wet stripe right up the length of Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen let out a strangled yell at the wet, rough sensation and would’ve come up off the car if not for Jared’s hands holding him down. He barely had time to take a breath and Jared’s mouth was back, closing over the head of his leaking cock, taking his length all the way in.

 

Jensen’s back arched and he keened at the wet heat of Jared’s mouth surrounding him, one hand gripping the edge of the hood, the other tangling deeply in Jared’s hair.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Jensen gasped as Jared started moving, bobbing his head, tight suction on his erection, tongue pressed flat against the underside of the flared head before dipping into the slit, over and over.

 

And god, Jensen wanted to move, wanted to pump up hard into that sinful mouth stretched around his cock, but Jared’s hands were like vises on his hips. That’s what Jensen loved about sex with Jared – the other man’s power, his strength, the muscles that held him down and gave him more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

 

Jared was relentless in his assault on Jensen’s cock. All the time they’d been together meant he knew exactly how to get Jensen off. Get him off hard and get him off quick. And Jared seemed to be going for a land speed record with this blowjob and Jensen let himself give in, wanting so badly to spill himself in Jared’s mouth, feel that sweet release rush through his body.

 

And there, right there, Jensen felt the first, deep throb of his impending climax begin low in his groin, in his balls. Could feel them start to draw up and he groaned deeply, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair.

 

“Jare…Jare,” Jensen panted, feeling lightheaded, heart pounding, right there on the edge. “God…so close,” he moaned, glancing down to see his spit shiny cock sliding in and out of Jared’s mouth. “Make me come…god, please…make me come…”

 

One of Jared’s hands shifted quickly then, cupping Jensen’s smooth balls, rolling and tugging, just as he let his teeth graze the underside of Jensen’s cock, before sucking hard, hard on the engorged head.

 

And Jensen was done. His orgasm shot through his spine like lightning, back arching, screaming his release at the stars, coming long and hard down Jared’s throat, his cock pulsing again and again.

 

He came back to himself after a long moment, breathing hard, body trembling with aftershocks when he opened his eyes to see Jared pull off his cock, still half hard even after the intense orgasm. The larger man surged up Jensen’s body again, hooking his hands under Jensen’s armpits, hauling him upright, before crashing his mouth against Jensen’s.

 

Jensen threw his arms around Jared’s neck, one hand cupping the back of his head, and parted his lips eagerly. The kiss was hard, frantic, Jared’s tongue pushing against Jensen’s, letting Jensen taste himself and Jared’s underlying desire.

 

“Need you…” Jared growled into the kiss, biting at Jensen’s lower lip. “In the car…please, Jen…”

 

“Yeah…yeah,” Jensen agreed, cock twitching at the thought of Jared taking him inside the Chevy.

 

Then Jared was pulling Jensen off the hood, opening the passenger door, telling Jensen to scoot over, then following him in and closing the door. The leather felt cool against Jensen’s sweat slicked skin, in the brief moment before Jared was tugging at his arm, getting Jensen to straddle him, sitting on his lap. It should’ve been uncomfortable, Jensen’s knees jammed into the seatback, hunched over Jared’s body, the space not designed to accommodate two grown men, but none of that mattered as Jared captured his mouth for another deep kiss.

 

Jensen rolled his hips, sliding his half hard cock against Jared’s rock hard one, dragging a groan from the other man. Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s back to cup his ass, to push Jensen harder against him, the coarseness of Jared's pubic hair a sharp sensation against Jensen's bare groin. A second later Jensen felt one of Jared’s long fingers slipping down, pushing against his opening.

 

“Do it,” Jensen breathed, pulling back from the kiss, seeing Jared’s hazel eyes now blown wide, dark with want. He leaned forward, raising up on his knees slightly, nipping at the smooth skin of Jared’s neck.

 

Jared fumbled for a moment, digging into the glove box for the lube Jensen knew he stashed there yesterday during filming. And sure enough, a slick finger was now rubbing against his opening, seeking entrance.

 

And Jensen granted it to that long finger, pushing down suddenly with his hips, letting it slip all the way inside him in one smooth, fast motion, gasping at the burn that quickly faded to pleasure.

 

“Jesus,” Jared muttered as Jensen lifted himself up again, then pushed back down on the finger. “Yeah, that’s it…fuck yourself open for me…”

 

Jensen did, with short, sharp motions, clutching at Jared’s shoulders, feeling full, but not nearly stretched the way he wanted to be.

 

“More,” he told Jared, biting down on his lower lip as a second finger joined the first.

 

Jensen moaned at the burn and stretch, trying to spread his legs wider, his cock hardening again as Jared’s fingers filled him, pushing up inside him as he pressed down, crooking just so…

 

Jensen jerked, eyes squeezing shut on a groan as Jared stimulated his prostate, clenching down around the fingers buried inside him. Jared did it again, rubbing hard as Jensen panted, digging his fingers into Jared’s sweat slicked skin, his cock fully hard now and leaking, leaving streaks against Jared’s chest.

 

Jared’s voice was as rough as sandpaper. “Gotta have you, Jen. Please…now…”

 

Jensen nodded sharply. “Want it…I’m ready…”

 

Jared swiftly removed his fingers, leaving Jensen feeling empty and open, but only for a split second, the time it took for Jared to press the blunt head of his slick cock at Jensen’s entrance and press upwards.

 

Both men cried out at the sensation of finally, finally joining their bodies in the most intimate way possible, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling.

 

Jensen pushed down steadily, a shaky, “Jare…” escaping him as his body opened, stretching around Jared’s hard, thick shaft. “So big…feels so fucking good…” he breathed rough against Jared’s lips.

 

“Love you like this, Jen,” Jared bit at Jensen’s neck, thumbs digging into Jensen’s hips. “On top of me…so tight around me…c’mon, Jen, ride me…”

 

The scent of sex and sweat and male was thick inside the car as Jensen raised up as far as he could, Jared’s cock sliding out as his own slid against Jared’s belly, trapped between their bodies. Twin groans filled the air as Jensen fucked himself on Jared’s cock with hard, quick thrusts, desperate to make the man under him fall apart and take Jensen with him.

 

“Gonna think about this every time we’re in here, Jen,” Jared vowed on panting, shaking breaths, voice strained. “How you looked, how you felt stretched around me, how hard I made you come…”

 

The minute Jared’s hand closed around Jensen’s cock and Jensen felt the cool press of Jared’s new ring against his erection, he was lost. He broke apart in Jared’s lap with a strangled sob, shaking as he came for the second time that night, coating Jared’s fingers in thick, white ropes of fluid.

 

Dizzy with the rush of release, Jensen could only clutch at Jared’s shoulders as the younger man thrust his hips up erratically, Jensen’s muscles rippling around his cock. 

 

Jensen put his mouth against Jared’s ear, his whisper low and rough. “Gonna want you to fuck me every time we’re in here. Gonna wanna feel you thrusting into me, filling me up, coming long and slick and wet inside me…”

 

The erotic words were the last push Jared needed, and with one last hard thrust and a sharp cry of Jensen’s name, he came. 

 

Jensen sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as Jared’s cock pulsed inside him, filling him with wet heat as the younger man trembled beneath him with the force of his orgasm.

 

Long moments later, their bodies now sated and loose, they kissed softly, lazily, Jared’s softening cock still inside Jensen, both men unwilling to break their connection just yet.

 

Jared sighed contentedly as Jensen ran his fingers through his hair, his features relaxed and happy.

 

“Hmm…” Jared murmured, fingers skimming up and down Jensen’s back. “Best. Birthday. Ever,” he smiled, and Jensen chuckled, kissing him.

 

“So what’s the next thing we can celebrate? What’s the next holiday?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Because there are still four other Impalas on that lot,” Jensen winked.

 

Jared’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Oh, baby, I love the way you think.”

 

THE END


End file.
